Love is stronger than status
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Raven Roth is a rich girl. When she has to attend the annual chairty ball, she defies all expectations and goes with the one man she secretly loves. Raven/Beast Boy Valentine's Day Fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Happy Valentine's Day! Garfield and Raven are both eighteen in this. **

The Roth family was one of the richest and respected families in America. Arella Roth headed her mother's empire, nearly doubling its size in two years. Her husband had died not long before she took over, and her daughter was born a month later.

Naturally, it was expected that Raven Roth would attend a private school, marry a rich boy, and eventually expand the Roth Empire. However, Raven was rebellious, free spirited, and strong willed. Arella and Raven weren't close, unfortunately, which only encouraged Raven's rebellious attitude. Arella and Bruce Wayne had many times tried to pair up her daughter with Richard, Bruce's adoptive son. While Richard was more than willing to enter a relationship with Raven, the young Roth wanted nothing to do with Gotham's playboy. It was beyond Arella's comprehension why Raven wouldn't want to marry this handsome, kind boy. A union between the house of Roth and the house of Wayne would be a powerful one. Calling her daughter to her office, Arella confronted Raven.

"Raven, in a few days we'll be throwing our annual Valentine's Day charity ball. Do you have a dress picked out? One that a certain boy would like?" Arella asked.

"If by a certain boy you mean Richard, than no, he can rot in the Underworld for all I care." Raven replied icily. It took all of Arella's will not to shudder.

"Dear daughter, he is a fine man. You'll marry him someday, so why not warm up to him? I know you don't have a date, and he's single, so you're going with him." Arella stated.

Raven's reply was quick and simple. "I already have a date. One that I actually _like_. Say what you will, mother, but I don't intend to become Mrs. Grayson at all. You may think he and I are meant for each other, but you're wrong. You don't know him, you don't know me. You only know business."

Raven's words stung like a thousand bee stings, and Arella had to hold back tears. She knew her daughter was right; ever since Raven was born, Arella had wrapped herself up in work, sparing little time for Raven. She had always made time for holidays and birthdays, but other than that, their relationship was non-existent. "Oh…okay, well bring you date along if you wish. I'll just let Mr. Wayne know he'll need to find Richard a partner."

Raven said nothing as she turned and left. Her only problem was now she had to find a date to the ball. There was only one person she wanted to take, one person she had a crush on. Hopefully, he wouldn't have a date.

_**The Logan Household**_

"How was practice, Garfield?" Marie asked as her son waded in the door.

"Great mom, we're almost ready to make an album!" Garfield replied enthusiastically. "We're ready for the concert, too. The 45th Metalhead Brigade is going to march to fame, fortune, and, most importantly, fans!"

Marie smiled as Garfield talked. "My little Metalhead. Have you found a date to the ball, yet? I hear your school is going to hoist it at Vander's Stadium. Won't that be nice?"

"I haven't found a date yet. Don't worry, I will though. Who knows, maybe I'll get asked!" Garfield exclaimed. "I'm not going to miss this dance, I never do. Who knows, maybe Raven will ask me." Garfield joked.

Marie shook her head. "Honey, I know she goes to your school, despite the fact nobody can fathom why she'd take a public school, but the only way she'll ask you is if you're rich honey."

"I know, ma, she barely recognizes me at school. I've talked with her a little, but she always seems so busy. Either that or she's embarrassed to be seen with me. Well, I'm going to take a nap." Garfield yawned and headed off to his room.

Three and a half hours later, Garfield was still snoring up a storm. Marie was watching Two and a Half Men when there was a knock on the door. She nearly fainted when she saw the visitor.

"Hello Mrs. Logan, is Garfield available?" Raven asked. "It's sort of urgent…"

"He's sleeping right now, but why don't you come in. I was about to make some tea." Marie replied. After making two cups of herbal tea, she handed a cup to Raven and sat on the couch. "So, what brings you to our neck of the neighborhood?"

"Well, I was wondering… does Garfield have a date to the Valentine's Day ball?" the violet haired, violet eyed teenager asked. She sipped her tea and waited for a response.

Marie froze when she heard those words. Excusing herself for a moment, she went into the bathroom, pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, then headed back to the living room. "He doesn't have a date yet. Do… do you want to go with him to the school ball?"

"Not the school ball, but the Valentine's Day charity ball that my family throws every year. That is, if he wants to go. Would it be better if I came back tomorrow?"

"No," Marie replied shakily, "I'm sure he'll be up soon. Then you can ask him. In the meantime, would you like to watch some television? We can change the channel if you want."

"Two and a Half Men is fine," Raven stated, "I enjoy this show a lot."

They sat for the better part of two hours watching the Two and a Half Men marathon before Garfield woke up. "That was a nice na… uh, hello Raven."

"Hello Garfield," Raven said, "How are you?"

Before anything else happened, Marie excused herself to go run some errands, leaving Garfield and Raven alone. "I'm doing good, you?"

"Fine. Garfield, do you have a date to the Valentine's Day ball?" Though maintaining her cool on the outside, Raven was nervous on the inside. It seemed like an eternity before Garfield spoke up.

"I don't have a date yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering," Raven said, taking a deep breath, "would you like to go with me? We'd be going to the Valentine's Day charity ball at my mansion. I'd really like to go with you."

Garfield couldn't believe his ears. _The _Raven Roth was asking him to a dance. A date. She'd really like to go with him. A voice inside his head reminded him that of the school dance, but he ignored that part. He wanted to go to that dance, yet he didn't want to turn down Raven. "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Great!" Raven cheered, smiling. "I'll pick you up at five, the dance starts at five-thirty and goes on to midnight. Got that?"

Garfield could only nod his head in response. After giving Garfield a kiss on the cheek, Raven left, looking forward to the upcoming ball.

_**Valentine's Day**_

Garfield paced back and forth in his living room. "Garfield, you look great. You're going to impress everybody." Marie stated calmly.

"Your mother's right, son," Mark said, putting a hand on Garfield's shoulders. "You'll impress everybody at school." Having just returned a few hours ago, Mark hadn't been informed of who Garfield was going with.

"Oh! Honey, I forgot to tell you, he's not going to the school dance. He's going to that charity ball." Marie informed him.

"Are you sure you want to miss the school dance son? This is your last year. You'll be graduating in May, don't you want to attend it? You've never missed one of the dances. I'm not going to let you miss this one. I'll talk this girl out of it."

"Uh, dad, I'm going with…" Garfield started, before being cut off by a knock at the door. His dad strode over and opened it, and stood dumbfounded.

"Hello. Is Garfield ready?" Raven inquired.

"Y-yes he is. Have a good dance Garfield." Mark said. As the limo drove away, Mark only had one question. "Was that who I think it was?"

The guests were starting to dance by the time the limo made it back. Arella tapped her foot impatiently. Bruce stood at her side with Richard. Naturally, she had never intended to let Raven off the hook so easily. Even if she had a date, she'd still be going with Bruce's adopted son. Raven stepped out, then a boy with sandy blonde hair and emerald eyes. If Arella was an empathy, she would have felt the happiness radiating off her daughter.

"Hello mother," Raven said coolly, noticing Richard and Mr. Wayne, "this is my date, Garfield Logan. Garfield, this is my mother."

"Hello Ms. Roth," Garfield stated, "nice to meet you."

_A commoner, a member of the working class, what is Raven thinking? _Arella thought to herself. "Nice to meet you to, Garfield. Welcome to the Valentine's Day charity ball, you may go inside if you wish. Raven, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"No."

On the dance floor, Garfield felt insecure. He felt underdressed, no matter what his parents had said. They slowly danced the tango, the waltz, and a few others that night. When the guests started to leave, they kept dancing. Raven put her head on his shoulders as he swung an arm around her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Raven was fully aware her mother was watching her the entire night. This might anger her, but Raven didn't care. "Garfield," Raven whispered in his ear seductively, "I love you." Then she pressed her lips to his with a fiery passion, filled with all the love she could muster.

Garfield returned the kiss, holding her closer to him. It was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had. Eventually, they married and had kids. But that is a story for another time.

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
